lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Left Behind
Sinopse Flashbacks helps Cassidy out of a failed con.]] Kate is stranded in Iowa with a bad fan belt in her car. She introduces herself to tow truck driver, Johnny as "Lucy" as he takes her to town. At the repair station she sees Cassidy trying to pull the jewelry con that Sawyer taught her. Kate helps her to keep the conned man from calling the police, and Cassidy understands. At a bar, Kate and Cassidy discuss conning. Kate says she uses the name of Lucy because she was a saint. She admits to killing her stepfather and escaping from the Marshal. She is in Iowa because she wants to talk to her mother. Cassidy offers to help her get to her mother since she fell in love with the wrong guy and gave him her life savings. She says "he was a bad guy" and that one of them deserves something good. Someone approaches Kate's mother's house and knocks on the door. Diane answers and Edward Mars and his men come out to arrest the person they think is Kate. It is Cassidy, "just selling bibles". Kate watches from a car across the street. Later, Cassidy comes to talk to Kate. She tells Kate, "that Marshal, I don't know what you did to him, but if he ever gets his hands on you, it is going to be you or him." Kate tells Cassidy how she killed Wayne and says she wants to know why "someone I love, someone who is supposed to care about me betrayed me and I want to know why." Cassidy is at Keith's Diner, ordering from Diane. She intentionally spills soup on Diane to send her to the bathroom. Kate is waiting there and asks why she told them what she did to Wayne. Diane says "you can't help who you love, Katherine, and for good or bad I loved him." Kate says she did it for Diane, but Diane retorts she did it for herself. Diane says she won't give her up to the men outside but tells her not to come back, and if she ever sees Kate again, she'll scream for help. Cassidy drives Kate back to her car. She thanks her and asks about the guy who ripped her off. Cassidy admits she is pregnant, and Kate advises she should "call the cops and have him locked up." Then she leaves, admitting that her name is Kate. Tempo Real (Floresta / Vila) Kate is in the game room at the Barracks, handcuffed and nervous. She sees someone coming and hides, trying to hit them. It is Juliet, who ducks and easily overpowers Kate. She was bringing her a sandwich. tells Kate he's leaving her behind.]] Later, Kate is playing backgammon when Locke enters to say goodbye. He is "leaving with them". Locke tells her Jack is going to have to "stay behind" like her. He tried to convince the Others to take Kate, but they knew "what she had done" and "forgiveness isn't one of their strong suits." Kate asks about Jack, Sayid, and Rousseau but he won't help her and leaves. In the game room, Kate wakes up and starts to eat the food off the floor. She hears a commotion outside and looks out to see the Others packing bags and putting on gas masks. They throw in a gas canister and she is unable to escape. She collapses. Kate wakes up in the jungle. She is handcuffed to Juliet, who is still unconscious. She spots a knife in Juliet's pocket and tries to steal it, but Juliet wakes and grabs her hand. Juliet asks "what am I doing here?" and agrees to let go of Kate's wrist. The knife is too big to open the handcuff. Kate wants to go back to the village to get her friends. Juliet seems surprised that the Others were leaving. Kate insists on going back to the village in the night, even though Juliet says it is going to rain, and it suddenly begins to rain. She tells Kate not to go back for Jack and they start fighting. Juliet's arm is dislocated and she screams. Just then, Kate hears the monster and Juliet asks "what the hell was that?" They hide in some trees and are terrified by the sound of the Monster's noises and trees ripping. It comes above them flashing bright lights and then disappears. Juliet asks "are we safe?" and Kate replies "you tell me." Juliet claims her shoulder has been dislocated four times and needs Kate's help. She tells Kate about the cameras on the Hydra cages and that Jack saw her and Sawyer together. She says Jack didn't want her to come back because she broke his heart. Kate and Juliet are still hiding in the morning. Kate asks if Jack said she broke his heart and that Juliet doesn't know anything about him. Juliet says she knows many things about him and asks what Kate knows. Juliet then proceeds to tell Kate many personal facts about Jack, leaving Kate dumfounded. The monster comes again and they run to the sonic barrier. Juliet says it is turned off but Kate won't go. Juliet pulls out the key to the handcuff, runs through, and opens an access panel. She activates the barrier just as the monster comes. appears to Juliet and Kate on the other side of sonic fence]]Juliet stands and faces it, but it can't get through the sonic wall and leaves. She admits "We don't know what it is, but we know that it doesn't like our fence." She says she wanted Kate to think they were "in it together" so she wouldn't be left behind again. Kate stomps off. They arrive back at the Barracks. It appears deserted. Juliet goes to find Sayid and Kate goes for Jack. He is unconscious in his house, which is trashed. She wakes him and tells him "they all left." She realizes that because she came after him, Jack won't be able to leave. Jack asks about Juliet, and Kate admits they left her too. He decides to "go back" to the beach. Outside, Jack meets Juliet. Sayid says he checked all the houses and everyone is gone "like 50 people disappeared into thin air." He looks at Juliet and says "she is not coming with us" but Jack disagrees. "They left her behind, too." Tempo Real (Praia) At the beach, Hurley tells Sawyer that there will be a vote on whether to banish him. He suggests that Sawyer make amends to continue being part of the society, but Sawyer rebukes him. At the beach, Sawyer is trying to catch a fish. He does, but is unable to properly gut it. He approaches Hurley to find out how to make amends and "change the vote". Hurley asks how he hasn't learned to gut a fish since they've been there "like three months." He demands an apology from Sawyer. On the beach at night, Hurley suggests Sawyer try to be nice to Claire, bringing Aaron a blanket. He does as requested and Claire is puzzled but appreciative. The next morning, Sawyer and Desmond are hunting for a boar. He tells Desmond he has "hearts and minds to change" and wants to give the people something they like. Desmond shoots a boar. At the beach, Sawyer is helping cook the boar. He admits to Charlie that he knows about the vote, but Charlie knows nothing. He realizes that Hurley conned him into being "decent." Hurley says they "all looked to him" as a leader. "What if I don't want to be the leader," asks Sawyer. But Hurley points out that Jack didn't want to be the leader either. Sawyer accepts it, bringing food to Claire, who allows him to hold Aaron. Sun still gives him a glare, though. Curiosidades *Kate is seen wearing a "Cowboy Up" cap in her opening flashback. *Claire is seen reading a book called Rick Romer's Vision of Astrology. Rick Romer is the set-decorator of Lost. *The smoke grenade used against Kate is a "ALSG272 Continuous Discharge, Smoke Grenade, CS" http://www.alslesslethal.com/SpecsHtm/psg272.htm Referências Culturais *The song "Walking After Midnight," by Patsy Cline is also heard in "What Kate Did" and "Two for the Road." *Hurley's "vote off the island" scheme and Sawyer's refusal to be made the leader are reminiscent of the popular reality television show, Survivor. *Kate's car's license plate is Missouri 4ON DVB *DHARMA provisions include the real life "A-1" steak sauce brand name on their condiments. *Cassidy's disguise as a bible saleswoman is reminiscent of the plot of the film Paper Moon (Bogdanovich, 1973) which starred Ryan and Tatum O'Neal as a father-daughter con team posing as bible salesmen. *The title of the episode, "Left Behind," is also the title of a novel by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins giving a fictional account of what might happen after the "rapture." (The rapture is the future vanishing of Christians to meet Christ in heaven, believed in by many evangelical and fundamentalist Christians.) After Kate, Juliet, Jack, and Sayid are left behind by the Others, Sayid says regarding the Others' sudden disappearance, "It's like fifty people disappeared into thin air." *All main cast members were in this episode except Ben Temas Recorrentes *In the flashback, Kate works unknowingly with a rival for Sawyer's affections. In realtime, she must work with a potential rival for Jack's affection. *Cassidy dresses as Kate to find out how many police officers are watching Kate's mother. She poses as a saleswoman selling Bibles. *Kate meets Cassidy, the mother of Sawyer's unborn child, in a flashback and she helps Kate speak with her mother. *Cassidy is trying to sell fake jewelry at a gas station and is almost exposed. *Juliet attempts to manipulate Kate into thinking they are "in it together" by dragging her out into the jungle and handcuffing herself to her. *Hurley tricks Sawyer into thinking he may be banished in order to get him to act more leader like. *Kate can be seen playing Backgammon while captured by The Others. *The barracks' rec room has a Mousetrap game, previously revealed to be Locke's favorite. *Locke tells The Others that Kate is a good person. *Cassidy tells Kate the man she loves is a bad person. *Sawyer is reading Watership Down again. *Claire is reading Rick Romer's Vision of Astrology *Juliet says it was the 4th time her shoulder had been dislocated. *The 4 digit code that Juliet types in is 1623. *Kate's mother tells Kate if she ever sees her again, she will call for help. Kate later says she'll never forgive her mother for calling the police. *As Kate and Juliet's argument reaches it's climax, a heavy downpour accompanies their fight. *Kate's hat says "Cowboy Up." Questões Não Respondidas *Has Locke joined The Others? If so, does that make him a good person? *How did Locke hurt his hand? (It was bandaged) *Where have all The Others moved to? *Why couldn't The Monster move through or over the sonic barrier? *Did the Others leave Juliet behind as a spy? *What were the flashes as the monster approached Juliet and Kate? *What has Juliet been doing on the island for three years? *What happened to Juliet to make her shoulder dislocate 4 times? *Why did everyone put on gas masks if Kate and the others were gassed inside? *Why was the furniture in Jack's room overturned? *Was Jack gassed at the same time as Kate, if so, why was he still asleep a day later? *If Juliet was gassed, how did she wake up so much earlier than Kate? *What happened to Rousseau? Galeria